Life supported by Death
by Dark-Hearted-PyroX3
Summary: story that the anime series Black Cat made me want to write. . . some Black Cat characters may pop up but this isent actually made from the anime. . . . . .it is a completely different story. . . .
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

A door opens to a dimly lit room, where a girl finishes strapping a gun tightly to her side.

"ready?" a male voice asked

"yeah. . ." she looks up determination in her eyes "lets go"

They walk into a darkened garage. She pulls a leather jacket around her shoulders and zips it up.

"you know where to go?" the man asks

"yeah. . . I know. . . . ." she slides a motorcycle helmet on, and gets on her motorcycle. Quiet clanging is heard as the garage door opens, she turns on the motorcycle quickly and moves the kickstand with her foot and rides off.

Its dark out, not even two in the morning. She turns off the motorcycle a short distance away from her destination. There's a small street light illuminating the walkway to the "abandoned" building. She climbs off her bike and hides on the other side of the street light. She notices standing behind a fence was their look out with a machine gun at his side. She pulled out her hand gun, looks around to see if there are any others outside.

'nope only one' she thinks to herself and lifts her gun. She aims her gun at the look out and puts her finger in front of the trigger. She pulls the trigger only seconds before getting ran into and knocked to the ground, missing her target. The person lands on top of her, and starts muttering apologies, and stands up. She glances at the girl who knocked her over. Even in the slight darkness she could tell that the other girls hair was a beautiful shade of red mixed with orange, and her yes were grey, a distant unseen light glinted off of them. The lookout man who had heard the gunshot came running around the side and came running towards them.

Joce's point of view

I jumped up quickly, off the ground and grabbed her arm, pulling her away from the lookout guy and down an alley.

"woah!" she yelled as I dragged her along.

"where are you taking me?" she yelled again.

Not struggling, as I thought she would be. T pulled her to the ground in the back corner of the alley, and covered her mouth with my hand. She made a slight groan in disapproval but stopped when she saw the flashlights light pass the end of the alley and shine in against the wall above our heads. I crouched as low to the ground as possible as the light passed over my head. She squeaked(or something like that) slightly waiting for the light to pass over her. I put my hand on her head, and moved her head to my shoulder, so she was out of the lights range.

After a few more minutes the light disappeared, apparently being stuck on the ground for the last 13 minutes wasn't what my new "friend" was used to. She had fallen asleep on my shoulder. Her hair was tussled and cutely messed up.

'oh geez. . . . What am I thinking. . . . ?' I mentally slapped myself.

I put my hand on her shoulder and tried to wake her up. She moans slightly and rolls to the side. She moved off of my shoulder when she rolled, so I was able to get up. I looked at her curled up and cat like figure. I felt a smile tug along my lips as I watched her sleep. I shook my head and stood all the way. I looked at her before walking down the alley.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I walked to the entry way to the alley. I looked around the corner, and didnt see any sign of the look out guy. I looked back to where she was sleeping, then to where my motorcycle beckoned.

'I should just. . . leave but' I thought looking back to where she slept 'I cant just leave her. . . ' I looked to the road knowing, I would never live down what I was about to do, and I turned back into the alley. I went to the back corner and put my hand on her shoulder, and shook it lightly.

"hey. . . wake up" she moaned slightly. I shook her shoulder a bit harder this time, and she rolled over and opened her eyes and looked at me grogily.

"c'mon. . ." I smiled "you need to get home. . ." she sat up and looked at me.

"uh. . . right. . . oops. . ." she stood up

"how far away do you live?" I asked "i could always drop you off if you'd like" I finished.

"N-no! Thats fine! I'll walk!" she said nerviously.

She stands up and walks towards the opening of the alley, and turns down the street to the left. I stare after her for a moment before walking out of the alley. I climb back on my motorcycle. Up the street I see her looking around as though she is lost, she turns right and looks around again before turning left again, and she continues this at each intersection. I turn on my motorcycle and started to follow her. After watching her stop and look around for the tenth time, I pull up to her knowing something isent right.

"hey! Are you lost?" I yell over the rumble of the engine.

"no! This is the route I always take home!" she yells back and keeps walking forward. I follow her forward and yell.

"are you sure? Because from my observation you've gone around in the same circle like five times now." she stares at me. Then yells.

"how would you know? Have you been stalking me?" she stands there staring at me, and I turn off the motorcycle.

"i dont want to know what creepy ideas are going through your head but. . . this isent the safest part of town. . . so you shouldnt wander around to much on your own" I said. "so. . . im wondering. . ." I continued "what is your real purpose of being here?"

"the truth. . . ?" she asks.

"would be nice. . ." I add onto her question. She sighed.

"uh. . . well. . . actually I-i. . . I ran away from home" she said frowning slightly. "i dont have anywhere to go. . ." she finished, I watched her slightly confused.

"I-i. . . . ? why would you. . . ? run here. . ? of all places. . . . . this isent the "best" part of town you. . . you could've been kidnapped or something bad. . . . . like. . . that. . . ." I saw the sad look on her face, as she stared at the ground. I put my hand below my eye not knowing exactly what to do. I shook my head somewhat dramatically.

"okay. . . ." I held my hand out to her. She looked at me surprised.

"c'mon. . ." I smiled "you can come with me. . . ." she smiled and took my hand. I pulled her toward the back of my bike.

"you can get on. . . ." I said looking at her. She akwardly sat behind me, probably not used to this kind of transportation.

"have you ever been on a motorcycle before?" I asked her patiently.

"um. . . no I havent. . . ." she said shakily.

"ah. . . well then" I pull my arms out of my jacket and handed it to her, and took off my helmet, letting my medium length brown hair fall across my shoulders, and handed it to her.

"your going to need these" I turned towards the front of my bike ". . .and theres handles on the sides. . . . if you want to use those. . . ."

I felt her slide the jacket on and I looked to meke sure she put the helmet on. I turned back to the front of the bike and turned it on. She jumped slightly when the engine roared into life, and wrapped her arms around me.

"heh. . ." I pushed my feet off the pavement and rode off. Her grip tightened around me, and she pushed her head against my back.

I could already guess, just by standing outside our building, that I was going to be in so much trouble. Not only because I didnt exactly finish my mission, but also because I had brought someone home.

From the outside it looked as though everyone was asleep. But I knew better than to even hope for that. I signaled for her to stay as quiet as possible and she nodded. We walked through the door. For less then 5 seconds, I actually thought we could get in without getting caught. I was so very, wrong. I heard a gun click as it was loaded and held against my head.


End file.
